


The File Room

by writeturnlove



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 21:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20198392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeturnlove/pseuds/writeturnlove
Summary: Summary: Reader has a friends-with-benefits relationship with The Winter Soldier, James “Bucky” Barnes. Although she wants more, she will take him any way she can get him.Bucky can’t seem to control himself around the Reader. His desire for her borders on distraction. He craves her almost constantly, so when he sees her enter the file room at the Avengers Facility, he decides there are some things which can’t wait until after hours. She’s already claimed his body. Can he risk giving her his heart?





	The File Room

**The File Room (Bucky x Black Female Reader)**

By V.C. Turner

I’m in the file room when I hear the door shut behind me. I jump, startled by the sound and the man who made it. Bucky leans against the door with a smirk on his face. My heart, as usual, skips a beat the second his eyes meet mine. 

He wants me to tell him “No,” just so he can convince me to say “Yes.”

Works every time.

“Barnes!” I say with frustration, “Open the door.”

“Barnes? You’re so formal when you have your clothes on,” he coos. 

He stalks forward, his white tank top stretches across his muscled frame; his black sweatpants hang low on his hips. He pushes the dark brown hair from his face and tucks it behind his left ear. I bite my lip to stop my mouth from watering. Doesn’t work though. My thumb and forefinger catch the moisture at the corners of my lips. He watches my every move.

My body is already screaming “yes.” 

I gaze down at the erection pressing against the inside of his pants. His length has always impressed me, but so has his ability to use it. His sweatpants inch lower - enough for me to see the “V” shape that I know leads to either Heaven of Hell... depending on how much we sin.

He’s always in a sinful mood.

“What do you want?” I ask. It’s a useless question and he knows I’m stalling.

“You know what I want, ” he asserts as he caresses my left cheek and leans in, “I want you.”

I look behind him and notice that he locked the door when he entered the room.

“We are not having sex in here. We’re going to get caught,” I insist.

He leans forward, his lips brushing against my ear.

“We didn’t get caught in your office last week, or in the conference room yesterday,” Bucky whispers.

“We got lucky,” I point out. 

Bucky bites his lip. He’s pressing me into the front of the metal desk behind me. I feel the heat of his cock as it pushes against the layers of fabric he’s about to remove. I want him. He knows it. I’m trying to be behave, which is impossible when he’s around.

He dips his head low, his breath fanning my face as he speaks. His sweat, cologne and natural musky scent wrap around me like the tightrope I’m walking right now.

“You’re saying you don’t want to make love - right here? Right now?” asks Bucky.

“I always want you. I always want to make love to you, but I don’t want to rush something that feels so good,” I explain. 

“We don’t have to rush anything,” he whispers, “But it is going to get hot in here and all that hard work you put into fixing your hair this morning - you might as well say goodbye to it.”

“I….I don’t care that my hair gets frizzy when I’m hot,” I stammer.

“Good, because I love getting you hot,” he answers.

Bucky nips at the most sensitive spot of my neck, forcing me to shudder. His lips are the only part of his skin that’s actually touching me and I am already melting. My body reacts to him. My hips grind against him, betraying my words of resistance. 

I lick my lips. He looks down at my mouth. I look down at his. He leans forward and kisses me softly; like he did the first time we met… on the first day we met. His lips are somehow both eager and patient. He pays close attention to every millimeter of my mouth. He explores each lip; sucking, licking and kissing. His tongue dances with mine; a slow dance that doesn’t seem to end. I’m losing myself in him as I kiss him back. My mouth isn’t as talented as his. My eyes are shut. I know where I am. I’m in heaven. 

His mouth finally releases mine and we’re both breathless for a moment. His hands then rest against my waist. Mine find their way to his chest. 

Bucky nuzzles my left cheek. He’s pressing into me again and my legs are already welcoming him inside. I’m wet. The friction he’s providing starts to make my clit tingle and my breath hitches. He knows he has me. Neither of us will admit it.

“Can I just have a touch, a taste, a feel?” he requests.

“We shouldn’t,” I whisper, fighting the soft, wet kisses he starts to plant… beginning at my cheek and working his way down to my collarbone. He settles at the base of my neck. His lips feel so soft against my skin that it tickles when they touch me. I shiver in response. I really have no defense against him.

I will my head not to fall backwards and allow him access to more of my heated flesh.

“The door is locked, doll,” Bucky whispers.

“I know, but-“ I start to say, but he silences me with another kiss. Bucky never rushes when he kisses me. His lips always caress mine in a leisurely pace as if he has all the time in the world.

Once he pulls away, I need a few moments to return to reality before I find the words to speak again.

“Bucky,” I moan, “This is such a bad idea.” 

His arms wrap around my waist. I can feel the sensation of his cold metal arm on my right side and the heat of his flesh arm on my left. He presses his erection against my core and my willpower shatters like glass.

”There are no cameras in this room, Doll. It’s surrounded by at least a foot of concrete. So no one is going to see all the naughty ways I’m going to make you cum, and no one’s going to hear how loud you scream my name,” he tells me.

He runs his finger along my cleavage.

“We....um... we can’t,” I whisper, making one last-ditched effort to behave myself.

Bucky’s metal arm wraps around my waist as he hauls me to his chest. I drop the folder I’m holding. He lifts me up, placing me on the metal desk in the center of the small room. My shoes immediately drop off of my feet. I know they won't be the only part of my outfit that lands on the floor. They’re just the first to fall.

He looks down at the buttons on my blouse as if he’s offended by their existence. He deftly flicks them open, revealing the flimsy black lace bra that’s only barely holding my 38C breasts in place. He smiles and licks his lips; an action he knows turns me on instantly because I remember what he can do with that talented mouth of his.

“A clasp in the front?” Bucky twists open the front clasp of my bra and stares at my bare breasts, “Did you wear this for me?”

“I just threw it on,” I mutter him as his palms caress my breasts. His rough hands cup my mounds as he gazes at them like he’s never seen them before. He’s seen them plenty of times. He tweeks both nipples at the same time. 

He grunts.I bite back a moan. I don’t have any willpower with him around and he knows it. The enclosed room feels like a furnace right now. I shrug off the blazer to my olive pantsuit. My blouse goes along with it. I’ve long since stopped worrying about whether or not he thought my reddish-brown, plus-sized body turned him on. The fact that he had trouble keeping his hands off me and keeping his erection in his pants told me all I needed to know. 

The super soldier tugs on my panties, so I lift up and he pulls them down along with my dress pants. The chill from the desk is a bit of a shock to my skin. I’m naked except for the bra that is now falling down my arms. I lean back onto the table. Now the thin garment is restricting my movement, effectively tying me up as I lie there for him to do whatever he wants to me. 

Bucky doesn’t waste any time. He sheds his shirt, sweatpants, and boxers. His hard cock points directly at my treasure, but I know it can’t be that easy. He wants me to beg for it and I’m honestly okay with that. He tilts his head to the side and runs the fingers of his right hand along my torso. He flicks each nipple and licks his lips as he does so. I’m writhing. I’m panting. 

His fingers then make their way to my weeping cunt. I cry out once they make contact with my slick folds. He starts with one finger, lazily stroking and caressing up and down, side to side and in circles. He takes his metal hand and pinches my clit. The cold, erotic sensation has my head falling back. He continues to play with my nub with one hand, while sliding a second finger up and down my wetness. My head tosses backward. I’m shaking. He’s teasing me. 

I can feel his cock probe my entrance, but he doesn’t push the tip inside. Instead, I feel his warmth as he hisses, and then inserts his middle finger inside me. Its thick and hot, and feels incredible but it’s no match for his impressive dick. My body twists to allow him deeper access, hoping he’ll give my g-spot some attention. 

As if reading my mind, he slides another finger in and then another. He’s three fingers deep in my channel. He teases my g-spot and I’m shaking now because he’s also flicking my clit at the same time. His fingers speed up, fucking at a deliberate pace while my body tries to reach the ecstasy that it needs. I can feel it building up; coiling and twisting inside of me like a rubber band ready to snap.

“You wanna cum on my fingers, doll?” he breathes.

I shake my head, but I can’t speak right now. I don’t want to let go just yet. I’m holding onto my sanity by a very thin thread. My nails are scraping against the desk. The smile on his face tells me he’s enjoying this almost as much as I am. I’m riding his hand. Sweat is beading up between my breasts. He leans down and licks the moisture off of me, sucking my left nipple into his mouth and growling as his eyes roll back into his head. 

“Buck -” I start to say, but I can’t finish because I’m losing my breath and I’ve already forgotten what I wanted to tell him.

His strokes become more deliberate now. His tracing his fingers back and forth between my folds, only barely grazing my clit with each pass. I shift toward his fingers, trying to get him to touch my bud, but he keeps denying me. He’s so close to sending me over but he won’t let me cum. He knows how to make it last. He doesn’t speed up. He slows down a little. I can barely see him now that my eyes are drifting closed. He sucks the other nipple into his mouth, laving at it before releasing it and letting the cold air add another sensation to my already-over stimulated body.

“Look at me doll,” he asks, so I do.

I look into his eyes. His hand retreats from my treasure and he brings them to his mouth, sucking on each digit. I’m throbbing for him. I want him so badly, but I’m in a fog of lust right now. I can’t focus on anything except what he’s doing to me. 

I manage to gather the strength to sit up and remove the bra from holding my arms together. I pull him toward me, kissing him desperately and tasting myself on his lips and tongue. This only heightens my arousal. I scoot forward, rubbing myself against his cock and feeling our love juices intermingle. He loses himself for a minute. Almost pushing into me in that instant, but he pulls back a few inches and I grown.

“Tell me what you want,” he whispers.

“I want you inside me,” I plead.

“What part do you want inside you,” he teases in a breathy moan.

“I want your cock inside me, now!” I demand 

I try to pull him close. He only moves an inch forward. I can see his resolve breaking. His cock is hot and hard against my entrance. He’s straining almost as much as I am.

“You are so fucking sexy right now,” he growls as he leans in to kiss me. This time, I pull back. 

“Then do something about it!” I finally insist.

I wrap my legs around him, grab his dick, line it up with my channel, then use my legs to pull him deep inside me. 

“Jesus y/n… You always feel so fucking good!” he growls.

He grabs onto my waist, his fingers kneading my flesh as he slowly pulls out and then pushes back into me. We both release a grateful scream as we settle into a slow rhythm. He’s kissing me softly as my arms wrap around his neck. There’s no teasing right now. There’s only pleasure. I lock my ankles around him as he rocks into me so deep that he keeps hitting my g-spot. The friction of our bodies grinding together also stimulates my already swollen and throbbing clit. He’s going to send me over the edge soon and I can’t do anything but enjoy the journey.

“Oh God, Buck!” I scream against his lips.

“So sweet...so damn sweet,” he groans against my mouth.

Bucky picks up speed. His smooth movements and swivels transition into this fierce, possessive penetration that stokes me closer and closer to the edge. I don’t want it to end. This feeling is incredible but my body is already shaking, tingling with tiny pricks of pleasure as I inch closer to my orgasm. 

His lips find mine again. This kiss is urgent and possessive. I latch onto his waist and pull him closer because I know I’m going to come hard and I want to do it while his lips are attached to mine. 

Then my orgasm hits with a force that has me bucking uncontrollably against him. I’m screaming into his mouth as the pleasure takes over my pussy and spreads outward to every nerve ending in my body. I can barely breathe, but I refuse to let him go. It won’t stop. I can’t stop cumming. My cunt is clenching onto him. He bucks hard and stiffens inside me - screaming “fuck” several times as our mouths are melded together. I feel his hot seed rocket into me, blanketing my insides and sending me into another series of orgasmic quakes. 

He continues his thrusts through our combined release. His eyes on mine. His arms wrapped securely around me in our naked embrace. Heavy pants fill the room along with the scent of our lovemaking. Anyone who walks in here during the next several hours will know what took place. I don’t really care. I’m euphoric. 

A soft rumble in the back of the room lets me know that the air conditioner turned on automatically due to the increase in the room’s temperature. I shudder when the chilled air hits my skin, but I don't want to move. Bucky is still holding me, lazily caressing my bare back with his fingertips. His lips move to my jaw, where he places soft kisses there and is mumbling something inaudible against my skin.

My hands find their way to his hair where they seek shelter in his dark tresses. The scent of his cologne, now mixed with sweat and sex, tingles my nose. I kiss his shoulder. I don’t want to tell him how I feel. We agreed this was casual, but also exclusive. We like each other. We desire each other. We talk. We fuck. 

I still can’t hear what he’s saying into my skin and it’s driving me insane, so now that I’ve finally caught my breath, I speak up.

“Buck? Are you ok?” I ask.

He doesn’t answer. He’s humming into my shoulder right now. It’s a song I’ve never heard before but it sounds beautiful. His fingers, both flesh and metal, still trace over my skin. Goosebumps are forming everywhere. I really do need to get dressed. My sex is still quivering, but it finally releases his manhood and we both groan at the fact that they are no longer joined. In many ways, though, I still feel full.

He slowly steps backward. His arms finally release me. I reach for my purse and pull out the package of wipes I always carry with me. I normally use them to clean off my hands after pumping gas, but since I started having sex with Bucky, they’ve found another use. He cleans himself up quickly, then pulls his clothes back on. He takes the wipes from my hands and tells me to lie back down. He cleans me up. His touches are so gentle. Every swipe takes much longer than it should and it feels incredible. Once he’s done, he pulls me up and helps me get dressed, one article of clothing at a time. 

My natural curl pattern has come alive during our lovemaking. I retrieve a scrunchie and from my purse to pull my hair up into a bun. I do my best to freshen up as I stare at myself in the mirror of my compact. I see his reflection. He’s watching my movements with an unfamiliar expression on his face.

I see him approach as I close my compact. His arms wrap around me and his face is now buried in the 4c curls springing free from the back of my head. 

“I want you,” he whispers as he places a kiss to my ear.

I release a satisfied chuckle.

“I need a little recovery time, Buck,” I tell him. My hands are resting on his forearms now. I’m caressing his skin. He’s kissing the nape of my neck.

“You know what I mean, y/n,” he says, his tone serious and possessive. 

He holds me tighter against his chest. I can feel his heart beating hard against my back. I’m almost certain he can feel mine. I don’t want to play games. I’ve been hurt before. He knows that. 

“I need to hear you say it,” I say, then I hold my breath.

Bucky turns me around. He lifts my chin and I try to focus on his words and not his blue eyes as they glance over my face. He leans in, his lips brushing against mine as he speaks.

“I want to be with you. No more sneaking around. I’m your boyfriend. You’re my girl,” he said, “Okay?”

“Ok,” I say. I kiss him, but force myself to pull away before it gets heated again. 

We exit the file room and into a bustling hallway. I sling my purse over my arm and head toward my office. Bucky falls in line next to me. His arm continues to brush against mine. I get the sense he wants to put it around me, but we’re already at my office door. 

There’s a satisfied smile on his face that I’m certain is reflected in my expression. I unlock my door and turn to tell him that I’ll see him after work. 

Bucky places his hand on my waist and pulls me close. I try to ignore some of the shocked expressions of the passersby as they watch us. 

He leans forward and kisses me softly while he’s stroking my cheek. When he pulls away, I see what I’ve always wanted to see from him: love. I don’t need to hear the words. Not yet. They aren’t necessary. I can wait.

He presses a kiss to my forehead and I close my eyes. We’re still holding each other outside of my office. I really don’t want him to let me go, but we both have to get back to work.

“See you later,” he says into my ear.

“Later,” I whisper back.

Bucky starts to back away, but pulls me to him again. 

“Oh...In case you’re wondering: yeah, I love ya, Doll,” he whispers in my ear.

“Love ya too,” I admit.

He backs away from he and heads toward the other side of the Avengers Complex, giving me a quick wink and a smile before he jogs away.


End file.
